Tsubaki Nīmi
'Tsubaki Nīmi '(新見市椿 Nīmi Tsubaki) is a minor character who appears in Fairytale Pretty Cure!. She is a third-year student at Minwa Academy and President of the PreCure Fan Club. She is very enthusiastic and is best known for her dramatic mood swings and pigheadedness to achieve her ambitions. Appearance Tsubaki is a tall, lightly-tanned girl with shoulder-length auburn hair that curls outwards. Her bangs are pulled back with her pink headband. She has chocolate brown eyes. She is only seen wearing the Minwa Academy school uniform. The sailor fuku consists of a white blouse, green sailor-style collar with pink stripes, green pleated skirt, knee-length navy blue stockings, and the purple third-year student neckerchief. Personality Tsubaki is an ambitious and determined 15-year-old-girl who is an open book to everyone she meets. When she sets her mind to something, she will never give up and will always do her best. This, however, causes her to come off too strong to strangers and is very overemotional. She can go from depressed to happy in the blink of an eye and doesn't ever think before she acts. But, her passion and go-all-out attitude makes her a well respected and entertaining girl to be around. History Becoming Cure Fable's Fan Tsubaki was in the mix of students that first witnessed Cure Fable in action fighting an Endingu. She was amazed by her strength and how she never gave up even once. Tsubaki formed a strong sense of admiration towards Cure Fable. Forming the PreCure Fan Club After watching Cure Fable save her school, Tsubaki grew a deep desire to cheer her; realizing that she was fighting alone and wanted to give her strength. Tsubaki learned that underclassman, Imari Suzukawa, was the first ever to meet Cure Fable (unaware that she was ''Cure Fable) and decided that she would be the perfect person to act as her Vice President for the fan club. But, when she pitched her idea to Student Council President, Masato Kashima, refused to help and stated that Minwa Academy had no use for a fan club, Tsubaki became disheartened. Then, when the school was once again attacked by the Endingu, she tried to help Cure Fable. However, she only put herself in more danger. Luckily, Cure Fable saves her from the Endingu and takes her away to safety. It then that Cure Fable embraces Tsubaki and tells her how grateful she was that she had someone there that was cheering for her and realized that learning how much Tsubaki wanted to supported her made her feeling stronger. She also told her that if she can share a supportive smile with everyone at school, Cure Fable would become even stronger and how always be there to protect. It is then that Tsubaki also realizes that the PreCure Fan Club could help bring hope to all the students. Tsubaki would finally convince Masato and even a few students come interested in the club after Cure Fable once again saved them. It is revealed that the Principal gave Tsubaki the thumbs-up and that she was officially the President of the PreCure Fan Club. She wished that Imari would also officially join the club. She declines, however; believing that she had yet to find the perfect for her, Tsubaki couldn't hide her disappointment, but understood and told her that she will always accept her into the club if she changed her mind. Etymology '''Tsubaki: '(椿) means "camellia"; the Japanese form of the language of the flower, the red camellia flower means "perishing with grace" 'Nīmi: '(新) means "new" and (見) means "you see" Trivia * Tsubaki's Zodiac Sign is Scorpio * Tsubaki's Blood Type is O * Tsubaki is Cure Fable's biggest fan * Tsubaki is friends with Masato Kashima, a fellow president of a school club * Imari respects Tsubaki for her determination ** A quality they both share Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters